The Imminent Death of Clove
by The Phoenix Spirit
Summary: The journey of Clove from cornucopia to death. "Shes a coward who hides. I don't respect the hiders in this game at all"
1. Chapter 1

Enobaria hugs me and I walk toward the launch chamber. I'm nervous. I just hope my pack doesn't turn on me. Other than that I'm fine. As the launch chamber lifts me up I think about what the arena is going to look like. I hadn't even thought of that. When I reach the top I see a big green forest. I knew it. We haven't had one of these in a while. Cool. Fine with me. I see Cato to my left. He's shaking his hands to me. He's trying to tell me to throw the knives. That's what I planned on doing. He starts doing different gestures to district 1 and 4 and this 3 boy. I hear he's smart. I'll probably kill him after his job is done. We don't know what his job is yet though.

30 ..29 ..28 ..27 ..26 ..25 ..24 ..23 ..22 ..21 ..20 ..19 ..18 ..17 ..16 ..15 ..14 ..13 ..12 ..11 ..10

Ok here we go. My stomach feels like someone stepped on it. It's my time now. I have it mapped out what I'm gunna do.

5 ..4 ..3 ..2 ..1

I run as fast as I can. Everyone is spread out. I get to the throwing knives first. This little boy is trying to get it though. After a second I see its not 3 boy and I kill him on spot. His blood spatters on my pants. I guess cleanliness isn't an option. Now it's time for Katniss. I see her wrestling someone for a backpack. I take him out. My knife lodges in his neck. He goes down. Boom. That's 2 in a minute. Now I throw it at . My knife hits her backpack. Im not gunna chase her.

Thresh is sword fighting Marvel near the Cornucopia. I run to Thresh but im knocked on my ass by this blond girl. Im rattled for a second but I see her come at me with a sword. But in a split second my knife is between her eyes. Ugh her blood went into my mouth. I spit then look to see that small 11 girl. I run toward her but I'm knocked down again by this other bastard probably from the girl's district who I just killed. He has no weapons. I laugh in his face. As he puts his hand around my throat 3 of his fingers are sliced off. He screams in pain and I stab him in the throat. I look around and Im the one whose covered in the most blood. Can't say I didn't expect it.

I turn around and see Glimmer killing someone. HE must have tried to get me from behind. "You're welcome", she says. Good job blondie. I nod and pick up a hammer and go to work. I kill the next boy trying to get a loaf of bread. I hit him really hard in the balls then in the head with the hammer and check his heart beat.

What the actual fuck is Cato doing. He's talking to Peeta. Peeta has his hand on his knife but Cato isn't realizing it or something. I run and scream Cato's name but im met by Cato's forearm smashing my nose. Im bleeding. It just adds to my already blood soaked clothing. The pain isn't too bad though.

"He's with us!" Cato shouts. Why? More people! Ugh fine. Wait holy shit! Thresh just got 4 boy. Then he runs away before I can reach for my knife. The 4 girl is screaming. The sword cut 4's eye in half and sliced his throat. That one is sort of nasty I'll stay away from him and let the others search him for weapons. Now I hop over pools of blood and snag weapons from the dead. The cornucopia is done.

Marvel high fives me. I try to set my nose in place but eventually a parachute comes down for a nose brace. We find a gauze for my nose and 4 girl helps me. Shes really nice actually. She is still sniffling a bit though. I feel bad so I say " I tried to get him sorry." She just shakes her head and says it's cool.

Now we go and set up the camp. Cato and I set the tent and we talk.

"Peeta means we find Katniss quicker".

"Good idea", I say back. Well it is. How the hell did that skinny thing get an 11 score.

Glimmer, Marvel, and 3 boy are digging in the corner. "What are they doing Cato?"

"The mines. Were making them work again to protect our stuff."

"Perfect". We start giggling.

"How many did u kill?" he asks me.

"5 what about you", I say proudly.

"Me too and Glimmer got one. Marvel and 4 girl are sort of useless."

"Can we just kill 3 boy to it's kind of retarded to keep him around."

"egh who knows what else we are gunna need from him". I drop it. Now it's time to go walking and hunting. We all walk in the direction I saw Katniss. We walk for awhile in silence but then we start goofing off.

Cato and I talk about the day, again.

"You did good today" he says "sorry about the nose."

"Not your fault. I would of killed him." I reply.

"yeah you would of" adds Peeta.

"shut up" I say. I think I said it to coldly. But oh well. He gets the point. Cato puts his arms around me and shouts

"CLOVE IS ON A HUNT!". We actually have to stop because were laughing so hard. We are like old friends. We remember where we are and shut up. It's almost night when we see a fire.

"Peeta why don't you kill em?" asks the district 4 girl. I knew I liked her. I start giggling. He just nods without emotion and goes with Marvel. Together they walk to the fire.

I hear Marvel say "You Pussy!". I can't tell if hes laughing or yelling. But I see both of them come back with blood on their shirt.

"What he do!" Cato shouts.

"He was all oh don't worry you're going to a better place" he replies as he cracks up. So do the rest of us. Today is pretty funny. The cannon hasn't gone off yet.

"Why hasn't she died yet?" I ask.

"I'll finish her", Peeta says. With that he walks to the fire and we here the cannon. As hes gone we get into a huddle and start talking.

"Shouldn't we just kill loverboy now" I chime in.

"No, remember what I said we have him we find Katniss" Cato replies. Peeta returns with more blood on his shirt.

"Shes done" he says once again with no emotion. I was fired up when I killed. Why is he so calm? We start walking back to camp. I hear a sound in the tree and I think I see a foot. But Cato puts his hand on my ass and I look up again but dismiss it. I hear a mockingjay sound.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that was Rue" Glimmer says.

"Who's that" I say slightly annoyed she's talking.

"11 girl. The one you almost got."

"Oh ugh her. We got her eventually though. Shes a coward who hides." I don't respect the hiders in this game at all, like that little red head bitch from 5.

Once we get back 4 girl and I don't sleep. We talk about district 4 and 2 for awhile. Her name is Raven. She almost tears up when I mention 4 boy who died. His name was Sabor she tells me. I see she's upset so I give her alone time and go to sleep. I lie next to Cato and he pulls me close. Today we killed 12. Better than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

We wake up to a Capitol made sunrise. I always wondered how they did that. A few days of doing nothing asks me eager. This prick 3 boy is eating our food, using our stuff and his job is done. Let me plead with Cato again. He is still asleep. We're lying next to each other. His hand is on my ass again. I don't mind. Anything to keep him happy, until he dies of course. Who knows I may kiss him. I whisper his name. He responds by jumping out of his blanket like he's being attacked.

"Shut up!" I whisper.

"What Clove" he says groggy.

"3 boy has to go. He's using our supplies and eating our food."

"For the last time Clove, we're not killing him. He's smart, and you know he isn't winning." I take a moment to respond. I wanna make this one clever.

"If he wins, I hope he gets you." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah well that won't happen." He says angrily. "It's morning wake them up tell 3 to get breakfast." I do as he says. I shake them and pour water on their heads. Glimmer looks terrible in the morning, not any worse than when she had all that goop on her face during the interviews. I wake up 3 differently. I take my knife and put it to his throat and cover his mouth. He wakes up instantly. He's scared. Priceless. I don't wake up Peeta. Let him stay a loner.

"Now listen. You're not winning these games." He starts crying.

"You're here for your brains you hear me?" He nods his head.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in MY arena, cause it won't last long." I leave him crying in the tent.

The one thing we are always running out of is firewood. I go take a walk with Raven and find some. I think she's just as smart as 3. She could be a good ally. Just me and her against the careers. We could slit their throats in the night and dump their bodies in the river. We'd be the ones to beat. When it's the final 5 I guess we're gunna have to fight for control of camp. I'll kill her and everything will be smooth. I guess her dyeing isn't what I wanted to be my fault but hey it's the games.

"We could kill them in the night you know." I begin the talk.

"Ok.", she responds. I'm shocked she agrees so much. Shes smiling. She then adds "you know I wanted it to be me and you that last out of this pack, you're the only one that seems genuine." If she only knew I let Cato grope my ass maybe her opinion would be different. I laugh in my head.

"thanks, you're really cool, and I think we both have the respect to split up instead of kill each other at the final 5", I say rather coolly. Obviously im lying.

"Ok it's set." She says with excitement. "Tonight!"

"I'll get Glimmer, Peeta and 3 boy. They piss me off so much."

"Ok I got Cato and Marvel." No wait that isn't right. I kill the easy ones?

"Maybe I kill Cato and you get Glimmer. I don't want you to get hurt in the struggle and I can just throw my knife a few feet away from him into his stomach and we don't need Peeta Katniss is has nothing to work with I saw her get a tiny little backpack. It's orange. We have one to probably the same stuff in it. She probably has no water."

"Well aren't you on top of things" she says joking around. "Sure let's do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Time for another hunt. We're gunna go deeper in today. I think everyone is starting to feel the tension. I know the split up is coming soon. I just wonder why Cato hasn't approached me yet. Hah. He thinks hes gunna be on his own? Glimmer and Marvel are gunna go together probably. Me and Raven. 3 is getting killed no matter what Cato says. Peeta? No clue.

…..oh shit. Peeta and Cato teaming up? Get to Katniss then kill her then kill Peeta. I'll make sure to kill Peeta when we leave, or was Raven supposed to kill Peeta? Does she even want to kill? I forgot. Hey, she's one of us I know she knows what she signed up for. Well, what she was reaped for. Someone tried to volunteer for her but she said no.

The walking is long and tiring. It's so humid out right now. Sucks today in the heat.

"Hey a river!" Glimmer says in her too cheery voice. I wanna puke when I hear her.

"We should swim-" Raven says with some excitement. Egh. Well ok.

Peeta cuts her off "-Who is gunna watch out stuff?"

"You will" I say again almost to mean but don't care. He stays silent and watches us all plunge in the cool water.

Cato wraps his arms around my stomach. I think he's playing around until he starts to bring me under water? Is he trying to drown me? I kick him in the balls and he struggles to breathe.

"What the fuck!" he shouts.

"You tried to drown me!"

"I was playing around bitch!" From his eyes I can tell he's telling the truth.

"Im sorry". I say is sincere. I guess I am but he shouldn't have done that. He allows me to hug him in the water. Everyone is on the other side of the pool but I can tell their watching us. I rub my hands on his chest. He touches my boobs and my ass then he kisses me.

All fake PDA of course. No strings attached. We break off into little groups. What a surprise district 1 goes together. Raven and me. 3 boy goes alone. Cato and Peeta goes east. Well, that confirms what I thought. Can't really hate. It's his way of winning. Of course he won't win.

Raven and I walk around for awhile then decide to sit in a tree. We talk more about our districts. She tells me she has a pool in her backyard but she never uses it because she is so close to the beach. That's a nice life to live. We feast on crackers, cheese, and raw bird eggs. The sun gleams in our eyes. We even get into a water fight with our canteens. Im having so much fun I don't notice the foot dangling above me until it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

We're in Rues tree! We try to grab the foot but she drops two bird eggs on us. The guck gets into my eyes and I can't see. She smashes me in the face with her boot. Raven stands up in the tree steadying herself then she starts to climb. But, Rue is faster. She's smaller. She climbs like a squirrel, or a fucking monkey. She climbs all the way to the top of the tree. There's a big sturdy branch on the top so she just sits and smiles. Raven starts to climb higher but a branch breaks under her foot and she is forced to come back down. "Leave her. Let me throw a knife." I say.

My knife skims her hair and she catches it. Bitch. Im not risking another. "Come on we'll get her another time."

"No", Raven responds. We'll someone has an attitude. I admire her spunk though. "I'll set the tree on fire". Bad idea.

"Do you know what happens when we do that? The game makers take control of the fire! It can burn anywhere. Last year the person who set a fire got killed by it."

"It's the only chance we have and we're near water. Please. We can run away before it gets too bad." I take a moment to process. Can we run away fast enough? Will Rue die if we burn the tree? Can she hop trees? It has to be a risk we take.

"Ok, fine." She gets excited and takes out her matches. She lights four of them. She puts one in a pile of leaves next to the tree. She puts one inside a hole in the tree. She lights the bark on fire on one side. Then she digs up a hole. The soil is moist. She puts dry leaves over the hole and puts a match there. "Hopefully the roots will burn" she says.

We run away so fast you wouldn't believe. I turn around to see not only the tree on fire but the surrounding branches and bushes to. I can already tell the game makers took control of it. I can see them maneuvering it so it goes toward….the river. Fuck.

"Look where the fire is spreading. It's coming to us. And how the fuck did it turn so big so fast!"

"I guess I'm too good at what I do". She tries to smile but I can tell she's scared. And what does she mean "what she does"?

We run into the others quickly. We both don't mention who started the fire, or about Rue. We all just start running. Cato has his arm wrapped around 3 boy's collar. He probably tried to run away. Fat chance. We all stay silent as the flames come toward us. We head back toward the cornucopia. It takes a while but once we get there we're in the clear. Glimmer whispers to Marvel "I bet one of them started the fire". She points to us. I take out my knife but before I do Raven takes out hers. She charges at Glimmer and rumbles her to the ground. She puts her knife to her throat.

"So what if I did? Are you gunna do something about it?" She looks fierce. I hope she kills her. Before she does Marvel pushes her off and tells both of them to calm down. Bastard.

Dammit. I don't want everyone turning on us. I take the liberty to talk. "We started it cause we found Rue in a tree and we wanted to burn the tree down but the game makers took control of the fire….Sorry." I try to sound sincere but I don't.

"Egh. It's ok. Maybe u got her and a couple of others." Cato says.

"But the cannons haven't gone off yet" 3 boy adds in.

"Shut the fuck up" I add so nicely.

"If Rue didn't die she's probably badly burnt. She'll get infected and die soon" Cato responds. "Let's just walk back to the river. Look the flames are out."

We see smoke but the flames are gone. As we walk to the river I start noticing Peeta. His expression is getting more scared. Can he see something we can't? I look where he's looking he's looking near the river. I see her. Katniss is soaking her leg. She must of got burnt. I whisper so loud everyone can hear me. "STOP! Moving". Everyone stops moving. "Look to your right. It's Katniss. Hey Peeta when were you gunna tell us you saw her?"

Cato gives Peeta a smug look. He says "Let's ambush her. But everyone stay quiet. "

Here's the moment. We kill Katniss then Peeta. We walk on our tippy toes until were about 20 feet away from her back. I can get her from her with my knife. Mother fucker. I step on a branch. She starts running. She turns back to see us all doing a full sprint towards her. We chase her for about 2 minutes. How can she run with a burnt leg? We corner her to a tree but before we can get to her she starts climbing. She's halfway up the tree before Cato climbs after her. But, he falls. Sort of funny.

Glimmer tries to shoot her with an arrow but she sucks and has no aim.

"Let's wait her out". It comes from Peeta's voice. That's the last thing I wanna do. "She has to come down sometime if she wants food." Everyone agrees except for me but we set camp underneath the tree. We all relax and cook. I keep eyeing the tree and I can see her eyeing me. "After we get her" Raven whispers in my ear. She's saying let's everyone else after Katniss is dead. I nod my head. Blondie keeps watch and we all go to sleep.

In the morning I wake up to the sound of my greatest fear. Tracker Jackers.


	5. Chapter 5

Tracker Jackers. I don't even have time to register whats going on. I get up with a pounding headache. I see the others dancing. Wait…..dancing? No their running away. Why am I feeling so weird?

No….

No…

I feel my leg and green shit is oozing out of it. I turn to run with everyone. My leg is already falling asleep. My vision is getting blurry. The trees look like big scary clowns from one of those capital bull shit cartoons. I can see the valley ahead of me. The lake is close. I see the others bathing in the water yelling in pain. I see 50 people in the water. They look like dolphins being attacked by blow fish. Right behind me I can hear Raven. "Their following!"

That very second I pivot my head to see a swarm of angry bees on her coattails. She shouts help but it's useless. She knows it's useless too. Her nose looks blotchy, and her eye is swollen pink. In a minute she will be dead. Just as I start to pick up the pace she shouts "Clove catch!"

She throws me her backpack. It's heavy too. She has a good arm. She trips over a tree stump. I try to run over to her to do something. Maybe I could throw water on them but the lake is still too far. Im starting to see two or three different colors blended into one. Her hair looks blue and her skin looks black. When she opens her mouth I hear a blazing siren. I know it's the hallucinations but it looks so real. Wait. She must be trying to talk to me. Shes mouthing the words "go". My legs are numb and I fall to the floor. I witness the murder. These are capitol bugs, not competitors. If she was stabbed that's one thing but this is a murder by Seneca Crane himself. As the tracker jackers leave her I edge closer to her. Shes still breathing but slowly.

Her tongue is huge and blistered but she manages to whisper to me. "We could have made it to the end. You have to win, and go on without me."

At this point I breakdown. I don't want to appear weak. I hope they don't show this on TV. My tears flow down my face like rain on a window. She starts giggling, or what I think is giggling through her bloody mouth. "You do have a heart."

I smile back at her. I notice her breathing slowing down even more. The forest is spinning. I manage to speak. "You were the closest thing to a friend I had here. I'm gunna win. For us."

I kiss her hand. It's the only part that the tracker jackers haven't stung. I stay with her until I hear the cannon.

At this point I can see Cato running. He turns into a goat halfway to me. He leaps on all fours like a deer in the woods. His horns combine with the branches of the trees high above him for a beautiful and morbid sight. The trees are doused in blood. The blood drips on me. It hits a spot I was stung on. Instant relief. The dear looks like hes carrying his horn in his hoof. He has a river in his other. He comes to me and douses me with the river. I feel relieved and tired. I can feel the stingers. I lay and take a nap. I use Ravens dead body as a pillow. My last memory is looking at Cato walk back from wherever he came from. Blood stained his horn. Good. Another one down. Hopefully Katniss.


End file.
